jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Timothy Dalton
Timothy Peter Dalton, am 21. März 1946 in Colwyn Bay, Wales geboren. Er spielte James Bond 2 mal von 1987 bis 1989. Kurzbiographie Timothy Dalton wurde (welch ein Zufall) in eine Familie von Schauspielern und Theaterkünstlern hineingeboren. Es heißt, dass er als Kind von einem Shakespeare-Stück so begeistert und gerührt war, und dadurch (schon sehr früh) den Entschluss fasste ebenfalls Akteur zu werden. Dalton hat vier Geschwister. Überraschenderweise schloss Timothy Dalton die Schauspielausbildung an der "Royal Academy of Dramatic Art" nicht ab, sondern ging mit einem Wandertheater auf Tournee. Im Laufe der Jahre entwickelte sich Dalton zu einem hochtalentierten Theaterdarsteller. Bekannt ist Dalton (neben James Bond) durch die Serie "Jane Eyre" und seine Rolle als Julius Cäsar in der Serie "Cleopatra" geworden. Sein aktuellster Film ist "Hot Fuzz" in welchem er einen schleimigen Schurken spielt. Ursprünglich wollte man Dalton bereits nach Sean Connerys Austritt als 007 in "Im Geheimdienst ihrer Majestät" besetzen, doch er fühlte sich damals noch zu jung für die Rolle. Seiner Meinung nach sollte Bond von einem Mann um die 40 gespielt werden. Später bot man ihm die Rolle erneut an. Roger Moore war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob er nach "Moonraker" noch einen Bond machen wollte, und so wandte man sich an Dalton. [[Datei:Dalton-bond-promo-2.png|thumb|left|Timothy Dalton als James Bond - Publicityfoto von 1987.]] Dieser war jedoch mit der eher humorvollen Ausrichtung der Moore-Ära unzufrieden, und lehnte erneut ab. Seine letzte Chance die Rolle zu spielen bekam er übrigens (eher) durch Glück. (Oder war es doch Schicksal?) Eigentlich sollte Pierce Brosnan bereits 1987 den neuen Bond spielen. Und zwar in "Der Hauch des Todes". Doch hatte er noch einen Vertrag mit der Serie "Remington Steele". Die Macher der Serie nutzen Brosnans neu entflammte Bekanntheit schamlos aus, und verlängerten prompt die Serie um eine weitere (gefloppte) Staffel. Nun konnte man auf den eigentlich favorisierten Darsteller nicht mehr zugreifen, und wendete sich erneut an Dalton. Diesmal sagte er jedoch zu, und unterschrieb einen Vertrag für mindestens 3 Filme. Daltons erster Bond-Film war ein finanzieller Erfolg, während sein zweiter Einsatz ein finanzielles Desaster war, welches die Bond-Reihe beinahe begrub. Ursprünglich sollte es trotzdem noch einen dritten Bond mit Dalton geben. Er sollte zuerst 1991 erscheinen, wurde dann aber wegen ungeklärten Rechtsproblemen auf das Jahr 1993 verschoben. Dalton war sich immer noch sicher Bond ein weiteres Mal zu spielen. Doch als auch diese Frist verstrich und es immer noch keine Einigung unter den Produzenten gab, schmiss Dalton entnervt das Tuch, und meinte das seine Identifikation mit dieser Figur (Bond) einfach zu lange her sei. Die Produzenten waren enttäuscht von Daltons Entscheidung, und hätten ihn gerne noch ein weiteres Mal engagiert, da sein Vertrag ja auch eigentlich drei Filme vorsah. Nun war die Bühne frei für Pierce Brosnan. Über Daltons Privatleben ist nur sehr wenig bekannt, da er ausgesprochen medienscheu und zurückhaltend war . Bekannt ist nur, dass er es liebte in die Oper zu gehen, Jazz-Musik zu hören und gerne angelte. Dalton lebte mit der ukrainischen Sängerin Oksana Grigorieva zusammen, und hatte einen Sohn. Gerüchten zufolge hatte Dalton eine kurze Affäre mit Barbara Broccoli, was aber (selbstverständlich) von beiden geleugnet wird:) Spätere Beurteilung Timothy Dalton wird rückblickend als der umstrittenste Bond-Darsteller seit George Lazenby angesehen. Die meisten Kritiker loben seine sehr glaubwürdige Darstellung der Figur, und die respektvolle Nähe zur Romanvorlage von Ian Fleming. Andererseits wurde Dalton nicht selten vorgeworfen Bond zu einem brutalen Killer degradiert zu haben. Einige Leute verliehen ihm daraufhin sogar den Titel "Rambond" in Anspielung auf die Rambo-Reihe mit Sylvester Stallone. Timothy Dalton selbst wollte die Figur menschlicher machen, und ihn weniger als Superhelden darstellen, wie es Roger Moore und später Pierce Brosnan taten. Er las die Bücher von Fleming sehr genau, und richtete seinen Stil danach aus. Finanziell konnte Dalton leider keinen großen Erfolg verbuchen. Sein zweiter (und letzter) Bond-Film "Lizenz zum Töten" spielte von allen bisherigen Teilen am wenigsten Geld überhaupt ein, und konnte die Produktionskosten gerade so decken. Während die meisten Filmkritiker schon damals gut auf Daltons schauspielerische Leistung ansprachen, wurde seine Beliebtheit bei den Fans erst mit den Jahren größer. Vielen war Dalton einfach zu trocken und humorlos. Die Leute empfanden ihn nicht selten als langweilig. Inzwischen (vor allem seitdem Daniel Craig die Bond-Reihe in eine ähnliche Richtung lenkt) hat sich sein Ruf (unter den Fans) jedoch spürbar verbessert. Zwar wird Dalton nur sehr selten von jemandem als Lieblings-Bond bezeichnet, aber im Gegensatz zu George Lazenby hat Dalton sich (inzwischen) fest in der Reihe etabliert, und wird auch weitgehend akzeptiert. Trotzdem wird er wohl für immer im (unüberwindbaren) Schatten von Sean Connery, Roger Moore und Pierce Brosnan bleiben müssen. Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:James-Bond-Darsteller